Christmas Cookies
by Theo Javier
Summary: Ron and Hermione are making Christmas cookies. Warning: Fluffiness abound.


Author Notes: Short and Fluffy. I couldn't help myself. It was just waiting to come out of my brain. I'm not an all around R/H shipper, so those of u who are and like my story are quite lucky. I doubt if I will write another one. But you never know with me. I am a wackey one. I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking, but it was a tuffy. I just wanted to get their sweet little love fest over with. I'm a hard core Hermione/Draco fan. So don't take this lightly. If I write another, you will be amazed. And also, I must let you know. Draco is so.... hot... and yummy.... he's... MINE. NOT. I'll take the old Slytherin Seeker over Draco anyday. He was a hottie.  
  
Rating: Strong PG. Not too bad.  
  
Dedication: um... who do I always dedicate to? Someone the First, Tropical Fishy, and Saralea. Even though they don't know me and probably won't read this fic, I still love their stories. So go read them right now. Or, um, go away... But read my story first.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cookies... And their influence on the two lovers... The rest belong to J.K. Rowling and her respective company.  
  
Warning: Major FLUFFINESS AHEAD.  
  
  
  
Christmas Cookies By:Theo  
  
  
  
  
  
I was bored. I was at the girl I loved's house, sitting on her couch, watching a Muggle program about Christmas. I liked Christmas, and that was probably the main reason I was at her house. It was break, and I wanted to be with her. She was snuggling with me on the couch, her parents not home due to a Christmas party that would go until dawn. And it was only seven o' clock.  
  
"Ron," she said, though the word came out in a muffled way. She was burrowed against my sweater, and it was a comfortable posistion. I rested my head against her crown, and my arms were wrapped around her slender little body. "Ron, are you bored?"  
  
"No," I lied. "I'm fine."  
  
"Don't lie. If I'm bored, you're bored." She grinned, sitting up and gazing at me with her soft brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl, my Hermione, in all the school. She had pale skin, with freckley cheeks. Sometimes, I tried to kiss every single one on her cheeks and nose. But that was not the case now. Her soft pink lips were coming closer and closer to mine, but yet she stopped before they touched.  
  
"I'm bored," I admitted, trying to lean forward and catch her lips. But still she resisted.  
  
"Ron," she whispered, tickling my cheeks with her sweet breath. "Ron... Have you ever made sugar cookies before? Without magic?"  
  
"No," I mumbled, "why?"  
  
"I want to make some." She stood up, and I groaned automaticly, missing her already. "Hermione..."  
  
"Come on. It's fun. And yummy." She lead me by the hand into her brightly lit kitchen, and I sank into one of the bar stools. Why was she teasing me so much? She knew she was too, because she had that familair look in her caring eyes. She stood on her tip-toes, pulling a bag of flour down from one of the cupboards. She danced around her kitchen, humming a song that sounded a bit like 'Jingle Bells', but I couldn't exactly tell you. "Ok, step one, Ronnie, wash your hands." She turned on the faucet like I was her son or something.  
  
I did as told, then dried them off. She was getting cookie cutters from a drawer, then washed her hands too. She tucked her hair behind her ears and started mixing things together. "Ok, Ron, hand me the rolling pin." She sounded diplomatic, and she knew what she was doing. Like when she was in class. Whenever she answered a question right, I would grin proudly. My girlfriend was the smartest girl in the bloody school. She was also Head Girl.  
  
"Now what?" I asked, coming behind her. She took my hands under hers, and guided them around to do what was need. I kissed her neck, letting her do what she needed to do to prepare the food. I felt her shiver and grinned. She was so adorable.  
  
"You have to use the cookie cutters. You make little shapes... Like Christmas trees, and snow men..." She helped me do it, and then we peeled the extra dough away, and poof, there were shapes of Christmas trees and snow men. We put those in a pan, and then started making more.  
  
"This is fun," I said, and she turned to face me.  
  
"I told you so." She had flour on the tip of her nose and her cheeks. She looked even more adorable than last time I saw her. She was incapable of not being cute, I thought. She raised her eyebrows at me when I didn't say anything. She wiggled her nose and brushed her lips against mine. She tasted sweet, like the best wine or sugar cookies I had ever tasted. She was so tiny and perfect, it amazed me that she would ever fall for someone like me.  
  
I suppose it was obvious to everyone that I liked her. We always fought, and we never agreed on everything. But I didn't conciously realize that I liked her until the fifth year, when Viktor Krum had proposed to her. I had thrown myself at her, telling her that I was completely in love, and if she married Krum that I would die of heartbreak. And then, I guess it just snapped in her head that she liked me too. And poof, here we were, snogging in her cookies while we were making a mess.  
  
My life had never been this perfect.  
  
  
  
:........:  
  
  
  
I gazed at Ron for a long moment after the kiss. He was so sweet, and even though he was not the most polite at times, he had this charm about him. I guess I never realized it before, but I really did love Ronald Weasely. It amazed nearly everyone that he could catch me. They all thought that I was truly in love with Viktor Krum. But I wasn't, so I found that it was Ron who I really liked. He was just so... Ron.  
  
Harry had fessed up about knowing all along to us, a few weeks after we started going steady. I was partically worried about Harry during all of this. Would he hate us terribley for falling in love? But, I soon found that he was gleeful about it. He started going out with Ginny, and things just progressed from there. I doubt that she sticks her elbow in butter every time she sees him now, but it's still a possibility. She is only in her fourth year.  
  
Ron snaked his arm around my waist, lower than he had, and smiled. It made my knees feel quite jello-y, and I didn't know if I was going to faint or not. His messy red mop made him look adorable, like a little kid just having woke up from a nap. I guess he was the only remedy to my seriousness. He was always making me laugh, and never let the darkness creep through the invisible cracks in my life. We were always happy.  
  
"I think we're going to burn the cookies if things keep going like this," Ron said, smiling. I nodded, then pulled open the oven. I pulled them out, and they looked perfect. Ron, being the constantly-hungry person he was, picked up the first one and took at huge bite of the hot cookie. His eyes watered, and I hurried to get him some milk. He took a couple gulps, letting the liquid run down the corners of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand as I got the frosting out.  
  
"Bloody hell, 'Mione. That was hot."  
  
"They just came out of the oven. What did you expect?" I giggled, pulling out a knife. I started putting it on, then motioned for Ron to get the sprinkles out of the cupboard. He did, taking another drink of the milk.  
  
"It was good though," he said, cautiously taking another bite. He smiled at me.  
  
It was a contagious one. I handed him a frosted one, and he took a bite. They were still soft and warm, I found when I took a bite of mine. Perfect.  
  
"Mm.." I spun in a small circle to explain their yummy-ness. Ron nodded, and I set my cookie down. I kissed him, even with the cookie in his mouth, and we shared the morsel. He smiled at me, and I grinned back. I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone else.  
  
"Making cookies is fun."  
  
With that, he swept me up in another kiss, and I knew that I was going to be the next extension to the Weasley family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:.I like to get reveiws. They are very encouraging to me. If you like my story, and want me to write more, please be a dear and review.: 


End file.
